


“It’s a good thing Dodger’s a dog, not a cat.” (A Chris & Dodger Evans x Reader)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Warnings: Fluff, sexual innuendo, alluding to quarantine/isolation/lockdown
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 8





	“It’s a good thing Dodger’s a dog, not a cat.” (A Chris & Dodger Evans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, sexual innuendo, alluding to quarantine/isolation/lockdown

  
  
  


Your phone alerted you to the fact that Chris had tweeted something.

The message preview showed what appeared to be a picture of Dodger. Since both Chris and Dodger were asleep when you left the bed about a half hour ago, you picked up the device to swipe the notification to see what Chris had to say to the world before he even said “good morning” to you.

You read the tweet, then looked at the picture of Dodger glaring at the camera. “Somebody’s pissed!” You chuckled as you hit the heart button to say that you liked the tweet.

No one knew about you and Chris, so you were just another “like” amongst the rest.

The preheat timer on the oven went off for the breakfast casserole you had prepared.

The sound of Dodger’s paws on the hall floor met your ears as you raised from putting the casserole in the oven. He eagerly came running up to you, waiting for you to love on him.

“Hey boy.” You bent down to pet his head and scratch his ears, patting at his sides. “I hear you are starving…” You glanced up to see Chris standing at the edge of the kitchen island. You gave a quick kiss to Dodger’s nose, before standing to full height, and walked over to Chris, placing a kiss to his lips.

“You saw the tweet?” he questioned as he slapped your ass when you moved to get Dodger’s food ready.

“Uh-huh…” You placed his bowl down and Dodger came right over and almost inhaled the entire thing in seconds flat. “Ya’know, we’d have been murdered by now if Dodger was a cat, because he was givin’ you such a murderous look.”

“I know. I had pretty much just opened my eyes and there he was, staring at me.” Chris laughed. “Cats, man. Not to be trusted.”

“Scott would find us. He wouldn’t have known what happened. The cat would have licked off all the blood off their paws and body, and would be sitting in a corner, pleased as fuck. It would take weeks, maybe even months to figure out it was the cat!”

“Thank god I’m a dog man, huh? Murdered by cat is not the way I want to die.” He then went on to joke as he pulled you towards him, “Now murdered by your _pussy…” _

You rolled your eyes. “Should have known you’d turn this into something sexual.” You pushed away from him when you say the timer counting down to 5 seconds for the breakfast casserole. Turning back to him, you whispered, “Maybe after breakfast you can sample some of that _pussy_…” and winked.

“Oh my god!” You heard Chris and Scott say unison. For Chris, it was more of a moan and for Scott it was disgust.

“Jesus, it’s barely 8:30 in the morning…”

You and Chris laughed at Scott’s reaction.

“You’re the one who wanted to stay here.” Chris reminded him.

“Yeah, but I thought we agreed no…whatever this is…” He motioned between you two, “in the common areas.”

“Sorry Scotty, we didn’t know you were up yet. We’ll try to tone it down.” You side-eyed Chris. “Won’t we, Chris?”

“Whatever…” Chris huffed, dramatic folding his arms over his chest. “Just be glad I saved you from finding us dead thanks to a murderous cat.” You laughed along with Chris.

Scott looked between you and Chris. “Okay? Feels like I missed an important conversation.”


End file.
